Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark World
by Red Kinikacha
Summary: A simple Query,A weird Dream, and an epic adventure. All of which are just the things that a simple torchic goes through. Yet it leads into the amazing discovery of the Darkworld, and the creation of pokemon itself.....
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

2 years...

"who said that"

2 years...ago...remember...

The Torchic opened its eyes into angry red eyes.

2 years...ago...remember...I'm...

The eyes faded into the large array of ever shifting colors. The Torchic then sat upright looking around. It seemed as if the colors were calling to him.

"Jarujin"

it repeated

"Jarujin"

The walls seemed to close in. Finally The Torchic Ran and closed its eyes until it hit the something hard.

"JARUJIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

The torchic looked into the eyes of his buddy Samishi. A squirtle

"uughhhh" Jarujin spouted as his vision of squirtle started to fad away

"Gosh, I think I need an Oran berry" Samishi said running out of the Rescue Base

"I'll watch him!" confirmed Elec as the Manetric stood over the lifeless torchic

"UWAHHH!" Shouted Jarujin Kicking at the air. He looked around and saw his rescue team

"I see someone is a bit more energetic this morning" said Samishi

"uhhh, yeah" nervously replied the torchic

"So you mind telling us what happened" asked Elec

"A bad dream, like usual" retorted torchic

"Like Usual" Elec suspected "Last time I checked, you didn't have one until that Gardevidor incident?

"Soo..." Torchic tried sounding innocent.

"I really don't want to talk about that..." Squirtle replied soft fully "Also, have you forgotten our problem.

"Oh yeah!!!" Torchic Shouted "Lugia!!" Torchic Replied as he ran out the door.

"There he goes again" Squirtle said as he jumped on Manetric's back

" I think your taking advantage of me" He said as he trotted out the base

"We're SOOOO Sorry" Torchic said as he coasted his speed into the deep sea current area.

"You don't visit for 2 years and when I threaten to flap my wings, you come calling" boasted Lugia"

"Well when 40 days of rain is on the line, even Kyogre would come to stop you" Manetric said as he stopped by the entrance.

"Humph" Lugia Retorted "It would have been fun watching you suffer in water" The whole team stood there silent

"Well get to buisness" Lugia said, "Aurticuno, Zapdos, and Moltres Message?"

"yes," Torchic replied " They said that in the skies they have sensed trouble. It seems Volcanoes have been erupting and they want you to go check Ho-oh'

"Even so, I don't feel as to. Send Zapdos, he shall do good" Lugia boasted out with a laugh

"Aurticuno predicted that answer" cut in squirtle as manetric got closer to lugia

"He says that, such a thing would be suicide. Even so they had to stop him from flying from his cave when they had a meeting on this subject."

"heh" lugia laughed "I guess I will go to see, but what if it is a mass heard of enti born and it's just taking its effect"

"Moltres also predicted this answer" squirtle said disembarking Elec " He said that the power of these is nothing of an Enti, and that if we had to come this far in questions, that you are avoiding this mission."

" First they predict my flapping of wings, and now this" Lugia retorted angrily "They know me too well."

"yet" he said as the rescue team was leaving the are "You must come with me!"

The team first stopped to recollect what happend and then Elec was the first to respond.

"No Deal, we have other missions to do" he responded sourly

"No problem then, I won't mind having to fly" Lugia smirked. The rescue team then ran up to Lugia as it began to raise its wings

"ehhh!!" Samishi started "We'll go with, just keep them down"

"Well," Lugia Said "You agree to go without complaints and the help of my own, but then again, you don't have a choice"

"Alright" torchic said, as they all agreed to go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Samishi Shouted "You..."

"Belive it or not" Lugia said " I glide" Lugia Jumped into the air and Spread its wings as it Glided into an almost straight line, never going up or down. A sweat of relif crossed everyones faces when they were out the Friend area and onto the area where Ho-oh resided.

* * *

All Characters except Nicknames are CopyRight of Nintendo.

All things except Nintendo Copyrighted are Copyrighted by the Writer (Jessie Brown)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

"This again..." Torchic moaned as a wide array of colors surrounded him.

"Is..Gardevior..here...again..."Torchic said as the colors faded into purple. A feeling of fear crossed him as red Eyes began to circle him. 2 of them. The same ones. He felt like he was falling. Slowly losing himself. As his eyes shut he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait here" Jarujin heard. He began to rise and he was surrounded by a white orb of some kind. As he began to gain himself again, he looked out. He could faintly see a figure. It was Gardevior. She began to have something or someone appear around here. As if it was fading in.

"He has escaped again." A pokemon said. He looked of Gardevior Kin, and was almost the same had it not been for its Thin but Dense Legs and Arms, it also seemed to have a horn or something of the sort sticking from its head. It continued to speak

"He refuses a fight, but I will fight him and he will be defeated"

"Try to calm down Gallade" She said raising her hand "He will come to us"

"That is not good enough for me as he is putting peoples lives in Danger!" He shouted as he faded out. Gardevior let out a long sigh before returning from the purple void and into the orb.

"I think its about time you wake up" Gardevior smiled as she ruffuled Jarujin's hair.

"huh?" Jarujin said

"WAKE UP" Jarujin looked as Gardevior's smile faded into the worried faces of his partners.

"Someone has been up way to late." Elec said "Lugia is getting mad at us for not getting the move on." he snorted.

"eh?" Jarujin raised up and looked around until he saw Lugia to the left of him floating in mid air, wings spread.

"My Bad" Torchic replied nervously. They picked up the tool box and blankets they recived for one mission as replacement for no money. They were actually quite handy. Especially for where they were now. Atop a rocky Cliff as it Bridged over to another before they could reach sweet ground. Elec and Samishi were nervous but to Torchic, it felt comfortable in the air, considering he can't fly. The view was a bit dark. Not rainy dark but Gloomy blue clouds hung ahead.

"Alright, lets get a move on" Elec said signaling Samishi to get on his back.

"If it wasn't for my shell, I would be running with you guys" Samishi said laying face forward.

"Someone didn't want to evolve" snorted Elec "and don't sit on my back like that, last time you fell asleep and bit off some of my hair. I'll shock you again if you bite again, and we don't want that to happen"

"First of all" Samishi started "I like the way I am, and I can gain more powerful moves faster than evolving" he continued "Second of all, I didn't bite off your hair, you were shedding and it happened to get in my mouth, and if you shock me again, I have the right to freeze you."

"Meh" Elec shot out "Jarujin is being awfully quiet."

"Sorry guys" Jarujin said

"Okay" Jarujin put on a smirk and turned around "If Samishi freezes you Elec then I'll un freeze you and let you spark him"

"No fair Jarujin" Samishi put on a frown

"This is why I joined this rescue team" Manetric said with a grin. The team began crossing the bridge.

Yet somewhere far away...

A Bannete sat on a rock. crossing his hands. Above him, the dark purple clouds covered the sky. Everywhere in this world was the same color, same thing, same everything. It was a barren land, covered with rocks and unsightly land features.

"Humans are pitiful" he spat out "Once I was adored, loved and one day tossed away. Once I found the Human who tossed me away, his new friends." he seemed to stop with disgust "Those pokemon of his, sent me here."

"Those arn't his pokemon" Red eyes called from the darkness "They are the guardians of Dreams"

"I don't care what they are Gengar" he snorted "They are pokemon protecting him, so they become his pokemon"

"They must have alot of owners" Gengar retorted

"So what" he spat "Also, show yourself, its cold in here"

"It makes me feel comfortable, preparing myself to exact revenge." Gengar put on his usual and cunning smirk. "It is going to take all of us" As soon as Gengar said that, all pokemon of all ghost types appeared. Ghastly, Hauntar Dusclops, Duskull, Shuppet, Sableye, Shedinja, and Misdreavus.

"You forgot our new recruits!" reminded Misdreavus " I shall take the honor of introducing them."

"Driblim, Drifloon,Misagius,Spiritomb,Frolass, and Duskinor" All of the pokemon appeared and Misdreavus called their names. Misdreavus then floated around Duskinor.

"Our Head honcho, cream of le crop" Misdreavus said with a smile "He shall bring all of our plans together with that lovely antenna on his head!"

"Now," Gengar started "We mustn't tell Giratina of our plans!"

"Why" Ghastly moaned "If she finds out..."

"She won't!" Cried out Gengar

"Fine" Frolass let out with sass. She showed her sass as she swung her hips around heading towards Gengar, "If we get caught, we will take you down." She said bending over with a smile pointing at Gengar. Gengar began to blush and tried not to show it. Misgius was the only one who caught it.

There was the plan of the new Generation. It became known as the Dark World Plan.

* * *

Hint: It is best to look at the pokedex entries of pokemon to keep up with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Gengar and Frolass loomed heavily above a mountain. It twisted like a Spiral upward. Around it lay a sea and a strip of land with only a bridge connecting it, also connecting to other mountains.

"I don't Gengar moaned with his usual Grin Turned upside down

"You could say a no sun dampens to mood" she said sarcastically. "No matter, No matter." She repeated as she moved her hips heavily and moved around Gengar.

"Well, where are your _connections_" Gengar twitched noticing Frolass

"No need to be in a rush." She winked as she cupped her hands over her mouth "GLALIE!!!" She yelled

Almost instantly Glalie flew from behind the mountain carrying Snorunt atop his head between his head. The Geodudes populating the mountain froze as Glalie Flew past them.

Just as he got to Frolass, he stopped. A bit Stunned

"YOU" Glalie yelled.

"No need for a hissy fit" Frolass complained "I just need a little help"

"Like always" he grunted "Snorunt, we have business, I think you should leave"

"Okay!" Snorunt yelled energetically. "Bye Brother" Snorunt then paused "bye…sister" he said slowly with no emotion

"So you need me for that huh" Glalie repeated.

"Yes" Frolass said in a pleading voice

"You come back for 2 years leaving me with our brother, only to beg for help" Glalie retorted "Who do you think you are"

"Why you!!!" Frolass shouted as her color changed from a light blue to pale white, and then to a pink tint

"You expected you to leave and come back to a happy family" Glalie argued back "We barely have any of us left and this is what you do"

"Humph, if this is what you—"Frolass stopped

"I'll do it" Glalie cut off Frolass "You remember what mom said right"

"Yeah…." Frolass stopped "_we must follow our dreams, and when we have nothing, we should still have family"_ Frolass Repeated as the memory of their mother. A Frolass of dignity and pride. What their family stood for or what they had left.

"I'll be with you in a minute." I just have to get Snorunt and some things

"Humph" Gengar moaned. He seemed iffy after what he just heard

"Oh" Glalie looked at Gengar "I didn't even notice you there"

"Well keep it that way" Gengar grunted with anger in his voice. "I try to keep it that way" Glalie ignoring him, headed down the mountain to the igloo on the other side of the mountain. Filled with Ice. It was the planet Venus if it were a mountain.

"I need to pick up some of these" Glalie said far off. It was him grabbing a frozen Geodude, and crunching on it slowly.

"I feel a presence" Gengar said turning around. His eyes Widened

"LUGIA!!!" He frowned. He looked around for shelter until he noticed the pokemon below them

"Jarujin" Gengar yelled with great anger and emotion. Ignoring everything that went around them he dashed at Jarujin with his stubby arms swinging behind him as the roaring waves crashed into his non living ears.

"What are you doing!?" Frolass yelled "Your Going to mess it all up for petty Revenge." Desperate she called Glalie to do something

"Eh?" Glalie said in confusion he thought of the fastest thing to stop Gengar from jeopardizing the plan. He Quickly Floated over to the bridge where the one man team and the 4 man team were going to met and quickly came to a stop knocking Snorunt from his head and onto the Bridge. By the time he realized he had already made an Icy wall over the Bridge and half of the mountain that was the only way to get there.

* * *

I'd like to remind everyone reading this to also Comment. It gives me encouragement. I would hate to make chapters if noone is reading. If you don't review then I feel that way 


	4. Chapter 4

Try to promote the Stories my readers. I need publicity to improve the story after all. With no further audo, I present Chapter 4

* * *

"Mismagius!!!" Duskinor Bellowed in the cold empty Dark World. It seemed as if everyone could hear his call for assistance in the cold, dark, melancholy world.

"Yes Duskinor" Mismagius said in a pleasing tone

"It seems as if I cannot contact this _Xatu_ that Gengar speaks of" Duskinor questionably stated.

"Funny" She questioned "Let me peek unto your Transporter" she said as she flew to the top of his body. Peeking into the hole of the halo like item above his head, she saw Xatu, standing on the Cliff staring into the sun. The sun was nearing the edge of the earth.

"She….escapes me…" he moaned "It's INFURIATING!!" he yelled slamming his fist unto one of the rocks surrounding him.

"No need to get flustered" she calmed him "Let me handle it" Mismagius assured him as she let our a loud cry. She seemed to open her mouth wide as if she were sucking in air _to the common eye_. In Xatu's ears…..

"KWAHHHHHH" Xatu Yelled out in pain, falling on the ground wings spread as Duskinor appeared behind him.

"heh..heh.heh…hah..hah HAHAHAH!!!" Duskinor slowly laughed as he closed in on Xatu. "Finally, no more interference, more power, more insurance of no failure" Duskinor told Xatu "You should feel happy that you have helped the great Duskinor.

"Duskinor…you know what I see" Moaned Xatu "I can't see as far as I want, nor… as far as I ….need, but… I foresee the downfall of three of you"

"Who" Duskinor Demanded

"I leave that with…you…" Xatu moaned his final words.

"Fine!" Duskinor shouted "Die your way" he bellowed as he bent forward to entrap Xatu into the Spirit world

"_Falling"_ Jarujin thought as his life reflected upon him. Coming to this world, meeting Alakazam's team, running away, and defeating Rayquazza up until this point

_"Grrr" Jarujin growled as this inexplicable feeling of hate overwhelmed him as he stared into Gengar" _

_"What are you doing Jarujin" Samishi questioned as he stared in the same direction "Gengar!!" he said biting his lip_

_"RRROWALLL" Jarujin Shouted out as this flame, Flamethrower erupted from his body shooting at Gengar as Gengar Dashed at him. It was going to hit him, until a Glalie came up and blocked it, well, steamed it. Blowing an ice beam he froze the upcoming bridge so hard that the ropes broke. He didn't stop until he created a block across. Something fell down in the middle of it. _

"ICE BEAM" Snorunt yelled as he created an ice wall below them. Everyone landed with a hard thud

"I can't get up!!" Samishi shouted after recoiling from the shock of failing. She floated around the ice until Elec slid to him flipping him up with his paw.

"You should pick your friend wisely" Elec said after getting an explanation of what happened from Snorunt.

"So your sister left your family after your mother died and your father was killed. Leaving your brother to raise you and now she's back asking for help" Jarujin Inquired

"Yup, Yup" Snorunt said playfully

"I find that, believable to an extent" Jarujin said "but….can you move for a second, it's really cold around you"

"I don't mind it" said Samishi as Snorunt scooted over to him

"Humph" Lugia sounded "I would rather hurry on forgetting this child" He Floated there at the edge of the block

"Coming from a person who left us to die!" Cried Elec "I mean Jarujin has wings to attempt to fly, Samishi has a shell to hide in, but dogs aren't meant to fly, and you left me" Elec said with fear in his voice recoiling from the shock earlier. He sat by the edge of the block of ice

"We can't leave him alone" Samishi said "and I've always wanted a little brother"

"If he's going to slow us down" Lugia warned "Forget it"

"I will look after him as my own" Samishi promised as Elec stared at him

"Why do I have this feeling that my back is going to hurt before we're even rewarded?" Elec Complained

"If we're going to get started we need to go ahead and go now, Everyone hop on my back" Lugia commanded

"We haven't decided about Snorunt yet" Jarujin questioned

"All who do not get on my back in 2 seconds gets to melt with this ice." Lugia commanded as everyone hopped on his back. He began to elevate upwards and over.

"Since I enjoy your company _to an extent_, I will grace you with a story" Lugia said "here, is where Moltres battled Ho-oh" he started "everyone did at one time. This was once a Volcano. During this battle Moltres dipped in the Volcano 3 times to heal himself. Ho-oh then shot At him 3 Times Before destroying the Volcano's into 3 separate sections and melting them into mountains….."

"Snorunt…." Glalie groaned "it's my entire fault"

"No, it's this Spiky headed ugly….ugh" Frolass lashed at Gengar trying to keep her cool

"I could care less, it's only about our plan" he boasted floating across the Colorful field.

"Look here!!!" Glalie snapped as he pinned Gengar with his horn "I will not sit here with you bad mouthing me and my family. If for one second you don't think I will not trade your life for my brothers….THEN YOUR WRONG!" Glalie yelled as he flung Gengar off his horn.

"Frolass understands" Gengar Smiled as he held his neck.

"humph" Frolass griped as she game him a stare as they floated on. "I just want to get this mission over with. Finding the Legendary 3 will not be hard" but finding an alternative path to them is" Frolass complained in a serious tone

"Please comply" She pleaded with a convincing smile _"he'll believe anything I do if I add my beauty. How pitiful" she thought_

"Well when you put it like that" Gengar said blushing…._ "She thinks she's all that, I may have slipped up at liking her first. But I know she's full of it. It'll be over for her once she's no longer needed" he thought._

_"This plan is all in the bag"_ Gengar Boasted with a Large Smile

* * *

Remember to leave comments. The more comments the more I feel to make stories and improve myself overall. 


End file.
